


Team-Z

by Dark_Strange_Son_3145



Series: Sanders Sides-Zombie stuff!! [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, I Don't Even Know, Lots of Stuff, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Strange_Son_3145/pseuds/Dark_Strange_Son_3145
Summary: The zombie apocalypse was real. And it was happening. Why did they think it was just some stupid prank? Why didn’t they prepare themselves? And where the hell was Roman’s Disney movies!?In the world where the zombie apocalypse is real and most of humanity is dead, Logan Berry, Patton Baker, and Roman Prince are fighting for their lives... while Logan is the only smart one about why being friends with a zombie is stupid.Read about the crazy adventures where Virgil is the only zombie and is on a human-free diet!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logicality, Prinxiety, demus(though it should be called receit)
Series: Sanders Sides-Zombie stuff!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000149
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. One argument=One bloody leg

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh... So I wrote a lot of stuff before posting this, so I don't think you'll be begging me for an update soon... I hope...

The zombie apocalypse was real. And it was happening. Why did they think it was just some stupid prank? Why didn’t they prepare themselves? And where the hell was Roman’s Disney movies!?  
Roman scavenged through the supplies, desperately searching for the only thing that brought him joy in this rotting world.  
“Roman, will you please stop?” Logan growled. “You are messing up the cans that I worked so hard organizing!”  
“Logan, I’m sure he’ll put them back once he finds what he’s looking for. Right Roman?” Patton asked, trying to keep the two calm.  
“Oh, I’ll do it later!” Roman scowled as he flopped onto his back. “Those damn rotters took my Disney movies!”  
“You’re insufferable!” Logan spat. “I hope you get eaten by a zombie! Though I’m sure they won’t eat your brains since there’s nothing in there!”  
“N-Now Logan… Don’t say that…” Patton placed a hand on his shoulder, only for it to be shoved off.  
“You know what? I wish I did get eaten by a zombie, then I wouldn’t have to deal with you!” Roman spat back. “Now can we just go and get more supplies? I’m tired of being cooped in here with YOU all day!”  
“Uh, y-yeah… I-I guess we c-can…” Patton muttered as he slipped on his bag and held his bat.  
“Break a leg, Roman! Literally!” Logan growled before the door slammed shut.  
“I hope he breaks a leg, that damn calculator…” Roman grumbled as he stomped into the streets. He held up his gun as they went across the dangerous road and to the pharmacy. Patton went inside while Roman stayed as watch. He put his gun down as he let out a long sigh.  
“Hey Roman! I found a first aid kit!” Patton chirped.  
“Great job, Padre! Now just get some food and we’ll-” Roman tried to speak, but was interrupted by a bunch of groans. He snapped his attention over to a herd of zombies. “P-Patton! Code-Z!”  
“What!?” Patton came rushing out of the store with his bag in hand. His eyes widened at the amount of zombies. Roman shot at them while Patton swung his bat at the ones that were close, dropping his bag while he did so. Unfortunately, one grabbed onto Roman leg. Patton swung at it and hit it, along with Roman’s leg. Patton muttered a quick apology and Roman cried in pain as he kept shooting at the zombies.  
“P-Patton! R-Run!” Roman stuttered.  
“But, what about you?!” He cried.  
“I can handle them, and when I’m done I’ll be back home. But if… If I’m not home by sundown…” Roman trailed off a bit. “… Tell Logan I won’t be cleaning up his cans.” He wore a small smile before glaring back at the zombies and shooting at them.  
“R-Roman I….” Patton felt tears run down his cheeks, but he wiped them away while getting some zombie blood on him. “I’ll see you at the house…” He ran as fast as he could and went inside, where Logan was taking a small nap.


	2. My zombie savior... wait what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has been saved! By a zombie that is very scared of humans, and can also talk??? Alright, this 'bout to get weird... BUT NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY-

Virgil sighed in relief as the human finally left the pharmacy. He stayed inside for a while as a few gunshots fired, but came out when they stopped. Maybe the human was gone? He went outside and saw the human passed out on the ground. He had killed the zombies, so none were trying to eat him. Virgil probably could’ve, but he hated eating human meat. The first time he tried it, it was disgusting and it felt like cannibalism! So instead of eating the unconscious human, he picked him up along with a bag that was lying next to him.  
He carried him all the way to his home in the woods where there were less zombies and laid him on an old couch. He looked in the bag and pulled out a first aid kit and started to fix his leg. He had no idea what he was doing. Why was he helping a human? They killed zombies! And if Virgil was out there with his kind, they would kill him. Finally, after cleaning the man’s wound, he looked at him as a whole. And the first thing he noticed was the large shotgun around his chest. He went to grab it, but stopped when the human started moving.  
“Ugh… Where the hell...?” Roman looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in some sort of cabin, then he saw a figure. Maybe a human took him in and helped him? He blinked a few times before the figure became clear. Zombie. “Shitshitshitshitshit-!” His eyes widened in terror and pointed his shotgun at the creature but before he pulled the trigger, he stopped. It was… scared? Why was it covering its head? Did it actually know how it could die?  
Virgil peeked back up at the human with fear as he slowly pulled his arms off of his head. The human looked confused by his gesture. Right. He was one of the very few zombies that actually still had some sort of brain cells. He looked away as he tried to think of what a normal zombie would do. He fiddled with his cold fingers and then smiled a bit as an idea came to his mind.  
“U-Uh… B-Brains… Human bad…?” He held his arms out nervously as he muttered the few words. He didn’t know how to speak too well, but he still could. But the human just looked even more scared. “U-Uh, I-I mean! H-Human good? Human won’t shoot and k-kill me?” Virgil looked even more scared than the human, which made the human both confused and scared.  
“Y-You can talk??” Roman gasped. “I didn’t know zombies could talk!”  
Right, normal zombies couldn’t talk. “Oh! Uh. N-No! I-We c-can’t talk! U-Uh… I-I mean….” Then he started to groan like all of his kind. God, why couldn’t he be normal?  
“Uh huh, yeah you’re not fooling anyone, zombie.” Roman sighed. He looked around and stood up. Only to fall back and hiss in pain. “Ow ow ow ow ow!”  
“D-Don’t stand! Y-Your leg... b-broken!” Virgil winced at his terrible grammar.  
“Y-Yeah… I can see…” Roman looked at his leg and saw that it was bandaged. “Did… Did you do that?” Virgil merely nodded, which made Roman’s eyes widen in shock. “I never knew zombies could… well, do anything that you can!” He laughed a bit as he put his gun on the floor. Virgil flinched, but stopped when he saw the human was just placing the weapon on the ground. Finally, Roman took a good look at the zombie. He was a bit of a light gray, he had a torn black hoodie with dirty plaid purple patches and some dirty, black, ripped jeans. His hair was a faded purple and brown and he had dark, almost black, circles under his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were both different colors. One was brown while the other was green, though they both had a greyish look to them since he was dead.  
“Well, seeing as my leg is broken, it’ll probably take me a bit to be able move around again, so…” Roman smiled at the Zombie. “Mind if I crash here until then?”


	3. Where the heck is Roman?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Patton wonder where in the world Roman is while the curious human dives into the zombies sorrowful past... also, he has crutches!

“L-Logan!” Patton shook the man awake. “Logan, it’s sundown!”  
“Then if it’s sundown, we need to eat dinner, heal any wounds, and reload our weapons.” Logan put on his glasses as he sat up. “Also, did Roman ever fix the cans?”  
Patton let out a sob as tears started to flood his eyes. “H-He wanted me to t-tell you that he’s sorry…”  
“Uh oh, feelings…” Logan sighed as he placed both his hands firmly on Patton’s shoulders. “Why did he want you to tell me that he’s sorry?” Logan meant the question as: ‘Why didn’t he just tell me himself?’ but Patton mistook the question, yet it answered both.  
“… He s-s-aid that he’s s-sorry… T-That he w-won’t be able t-to fix y-your c-c-c… Cans…” Patton went limp as he started to let all his emotions out. Logan’s jaw fell loosely as he finally understood the question. Roman was gone. He must have told Patton that if he wasn’t here by sunset then it’s safe to assume that he’s… No.  
“No. I refuse to believe that he’s actually dead.” Logan didn’t know why, but he just knew that Roman was alive. “We’ll search for him in the morning, for now, let’s do our nightly routine.

Roman’s stomach growled as the zombie looked at his gun in awe. He must have never held a gun before. That would make sense since zombies only ever have guns pointed at them.  
“Hey, you never told me your name.” Roman spoke, shaking the zombie out of his thoughts. “I’m Roman!”  
“… V-Virgil…” He muttered after a few moments.  
“Well, nice to meet you Virgil! Now, do you have any food?” Virgil put the gun down next to Roman and looked around before grabbing a bag. Patton’s bag. He searched through the bag, not noticing Roman’s fearful expression. “W-Where did you get that bag?”  
Virgil continued to search for the canned food he remembered seeing as he answered the question. “It was… Next to y-you…”  
“Oh, thank God…” Roman gasped. Virgil finally looked up and was terrified to see the human’s hand on the gun. He dropped the bag and scooted back a bit.  
“F-Food… I-In… Bag…” He didn’t like this. This human had absolute control over him. He could kill him again if he wanted to. Just a pull of a trigger and…  
“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Roman apologized. “It’s just… That’s my friends bag and I thought you, erm… ate him to get it…” Virgil nearly barfed at the idea. Eating a human!? Actually, he did need to barf. He got up as quickly as he could and speed walked to the bathroom.  
“Oh my… Are you okay??” Roman wanted to get up, but stopped himself when he heard barfing sounds. “Just, uh, tell me if you need me!”  
-A few moments later…  
Virgil came back into the room with some blankets and a pillow. Roman was already almost finished with a can of beans and a bottle of water when he noticed the zombie going into what looked like the kitchen.  
“Uh, hey, do happen to have any crutches I could use?” Roman asked, making Virgil peer at the nervous human. He simply nodded before rushing over to a small closet. He pulled out three pairs of crutches, each a different size. Hesitantly, he put one pair next to Roman.  
“Wow, you have a variety of them.” He awed as he slowly stood with the medium sized crutches. “Perfect fit!” That was when the two realized that the zombie was quite small. Roman was about four inches taller than Virgil, which only frightened the zombie more. Roman noticed the worry that crossed his features and sighed.  
“I understand that you’re afraid, but I promise I won’t hurt you! You know what, here-” Roman held out his pinky to the undead emo. “I pinky promise that I won’t cause you any harm.” Virgil eyed the small finger then looked back at the human. With a long, heavy sigh, he intertwined his finger with the human’s.  
“Great! Now it can never be broken!” Roman smiled brightly, causing Virgil to smile as well.  
The two talked for a bit, and Virgil explained his no-human diet. After that, Roman wandered the house, and he saw that this zombie had enough supplies for a small town! If him, Pat and Lo had this much supplies, they would never have to go out again! Maybe he could grab some things before he goes. Then, he goes into a bedroom. It was small with Panic! At the Disco posters on the wall. The bed sheets were purple with a black cover and the pillows were the same. He thought this was just a room for Halloween crap, but then he saw a picture. There was a Mother, a Father, and a small girl with braids, who all looked like the perfect little family, but there was one more person. There was a boy who looked around Roman’s age that had dyed purple hair, a black hoodie with plaid purple patches, black ripped jeans, and dark eyeshadow under his eyes. Of course, this just looked like your everyday emo, but when he looked a bit closer he could see that he was…  
That was Virgil. This was his home before the outbreak, and that was his family. That was him, and he was HOT. Roman flushed a bright red as he went into a gay panic. He actually liked him. Why? WHY?? It’s not like he’ll be alive again. Movie nights would be a disaster since they couldn’t watch zombie movies and that emo probably hated Disney. They wouldn’t be allowed to kiss since that would turn Roman into a zombie, and… Can zombies even take showers??  
Roman looked over at the door, expecting Virgil to be there and pushing him out of his room, but he wasn’t. So Roman looked around a bit more. There were actually some Disney movies covered up by Tim Burton movies, which surprised him, and a bunch of sketchbooks that had amazing drawings in them. All the clothes were dusty, but otherwise clean, and there were only the smallest amounts of blood splattered around the room. Then, he saw it. There was a small book that had the title ‘Please read if I turn’, so he did. At the beginning were just some scribbled out drawings then it was him talking about how annoying his sister was while zombies walked past the windows… Then it got dark…  
I woke up today to Lilly screaming at me. She said that mom and dad didn’t come back from gathering supplies. It was scary. I eventually got up and looked around, making sure she wasn’t messing with me, but mom and dad really weren’t back. Just as I finished though, there was a knock. It was mom. She said that they forgot their key in the house and needed us to open the door, but mom never forgot her keys. Dad, yeah, but not mom. As I was still thinking, Lilly ran up to the door and opened it. Then mom grabbed her, and BIT her. I slammed the door shut and locked it. My dad said that he needed to get in and that mom and Lilly were turned, but I knew it was too late. Now I’m alone. Why couldn’t those darn stories just stay in the books? Why did the zombies turn my family? Why am I the only one alive right now?!  
There were a few dried water splotches on the paper, which Roman could only assume were tears. He was going to continue reading when he heard someone.  
“Please… D-Don’t r-read… That…” Virgil had a few tears on his face as Roman put the book down. The zombie looked away as the human approached him.  
“V-Virgil… I-I’m so sorry… I didn’t know that…” Roman trailed off as he pulled the zombie into a hug. Virgil tensed as the human wrapped his arms around him. It was warm, and… it was nice.  
“I-It’s… F-Fine…” He pulled away from the embrace and sniffed a bit before looking down. “I-I came to a-ask… w-where you w-want to s… sleep…”  
“Oh, uh… Well, where can I sleep?” Roman smiled sheepishly. Virgil nodded before leading Roman to the end of the hallway where two doors laid. One had a bright, colorful-yet very dusty- sign on it that read ‘Lillian’ in cursive letters, while the other had a bunch of stickers at the bottom of it that got dirty and worn, most likely due to age.  
“I-In… One of t-these rooms o-or the c-couch…” Virgil pointed at the door that read ‘Lilly’. “B-But that r… room bed’s s-small…” Virgil groaned a bit at his grammar, he also made a mental note to try and fix his English.  
“Ah, then I’ll try to sleep in this bedroom-” Roman pointed at the plainer looking door. “And If I’m not in there in the morning, I’ll probably be on the couch.” Virgil nodded as he slowly walked into the living room. Roman smiled a bit before opening the door. That was when he could tell that this was probably the zombie’s parent’s room. He looked around at the dusty vanity and pictures. There were pictures of their wedding and two of them holding a baby, one that only had one baby, and the other with Virgil in the background. He let out a long sigh before looking in the closet. He coughed a bit as some dust flew near his face. He then awed as he saw the amazing collection of suits and dresses that laid in the closet. He made a small note to do a fashion show tomorrow, as long as it was okay with Virgil. Finally, he put his crutches next to the bed frame, laid down, shut his eyes, and hoped for good things to come when the sun rises.  
Virgil couldn’t sleep. Well, he wanted to do it, and he could try, but zombies didn’t sleep. So really he’d just be laying down with his eyes shut. Why couldn’t he be human? It would be so much easier to talk to people if he was, well, a person! And why did that human, Roman, have to be so nice? Why did he have to have such a contagious laugh and smile, and such soft looking brown hair, and such nice, green eyes, and such gorgeous… Wait. No. No! NONONONONO! Noooo… Why was he falling for a human?? He tried to kill him before! And he probably would’ve if he wasn’t so weird! Then Virgil felt a weird sensation in his cheeks. It was warm… was he…. BLUSHING!? God! This human was doing such terrible things to him!! Virgil put his head in his hands and groaned, this one being more of a frustrated groan than a zombie one.  
What was he going to do with himself?


	4. Where's Roman? (get it? It's like "Where's Waldo?" But... R-Roman...? Okay, I'll leave.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just looking' for Roman during the zombie apocalypse... Also... dO i sMeLl lOgIcAlItY???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my weirdness, also this'll probably be the shortest chapter I post.

The next morning, Logan and Patton packed their things and headed out. It was pretty early, so the zombies would be somewhere huddled next to each other, which was better than them being around the two humans. They looked around the pharmacy, the Auto Parts store, and even the old gas station! But found nothing. Roman was gone, and so was Patton’s bag which had his only picture of his family.  
He promised himself that no matter what, he would keep it safe, and what did he do? He dropped it and ran. Why was he so stupid! Logan would never do that. Logan never messed anything up! He was always right and knew how to do everything, except socialize. But besides that, he was perfect! And Patton was just an emotional mess… Speaking of which, he started to cry. Of course, he did it quietly so he would alert any zombies, but he still cried. Which caught Logan’s attention.  
“P-Patton?” Logan whispered. “Why are you crying? Is it because of Roman? If so, don’t worry, we’ll find him.”  
“I… I k-know we’ll f-find him, it’s just…” He sniffed a bit. “He’s so good at protecting people… and y-you’re so smart… and I-I’m just… Just… I’m u-useless…” Then he started to sob into his hands. Logan hesitantly pulled Patton into a weird hug.  
“S-Shh… It… It’ll be okay, Patton…” Logan cooed. It didn’t exactly know what he was doing, but he remembered reading it somewhere that you should comfort someone who is crying. “Y-You’re not useless, as far as I know, you’re the only one who’s been keeping us all sane! If it wasn’t for you, Roman and I would have already ripped each other’s throats out.” That made Patton laugh a bit.  
“I g-guess you’re right, you’re always right…” The two laughed. “And you’re never wrong…” Now Patton was sad again.  
“Well I…” Logan couldn’t believe he was doing this. “I’m not always right. I have messed up once… Like when I thought infinitesimal meant really big when it actually meant really small…”  
“Oh? Are you admitting to doing something wrong?” Patton laughed as Logan blushed a bit. “Never thought I’d see the day.”  
“Did you do all that just so I could say I was wrong about something?” Logan grumbled as he looked away.  
“Maybe…” They both laughed as they continued their search, which was a bit less gloomy than before.


	5. A picture bring them both together... not in a good way tho-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, how lovely. Virgil decides to do the right thing and bring a picture back to a sad human who lost it... and gets hit in the chest with a bat for his kindness.

Roman woke up to the sound of an alarm clock. He groaned as he sat up and pushed the off button. Wait, why was there an alarm clock? He looked over at the small box That was very dirty and barely worked. Did Virgil never turn it off? Has it been on ever since the apocalypse? Roman turned the alarm back on as he grabbed his crutches and hopped out of bed. He opened the door quietly and wandered out to the living room to find Virgil looking at a photo. Roman assumed it was a picture of his family and tried to sneak away, but Virgil had already heard him. God, zombies had such great hearing.  
“Who… This...?” Virgil looked over at Roman and held up the picture. It was a picture of Patton’s family before the apocalypse. “It w-was in t-the bag…” Virgil mentally high fived high fived himself for actually saying something correctly.  
“Oh! Well, that’s Patton’s, my friends’, family.” Roman frowned a bit. “Oh… he must have forgot it was in there when he dropped the bag… He must be so sad…”  
Virgil thought for a bit before standing up and walking to the door.  
“Where are you going?” Roman asked.  
“T-To… G-Give it b-back…” Virgil stuttered as he grabbed the bag that the picture was in. He neatly put it in the front pocket so it wouldn’t get ruined.  
“And here I thought I was crazy…” Roman mumbled. “You can’t go by yourself! They’ll shoot you before you can even get a few yards near them! If you really want to give it back, then… I-I’ll go with you.”  
“B-But… L-Leg… Y-Your l-leg… still-” Virgil tried to say, but Roman just held up his hand.  
“Nope! No buts! I’m going, whether you like it or not.” He confidently limped to the door and carefully opened it, going outside and not even waiting for the zombie.  
“A-Ah! W-Wait!” The two began their journey to the human base, only passing a few zombies on the way. Finally, they made it. Roman pushed some buttons before a door opened up to an alleyway, which led to another door. The zombie knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes before the door opened. He dropped the bag as a terrible pain grew on his chest when a bat hit him violently.  
“Damn rotters!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moral of the story; don't be kind to strangers. Especially if you're a zombie.


	6. When your friend stabs you in the back... actually, he's not a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, there Logan! You shouldn't play with knives during the zombie apocalypse! And you should definitely not stab a ZOMBIE with it!....  
> I feel like Patton and Roman are being too idiotic-

Logan and Patton let out a long sigh as they went back home empty handed.  
“I don’t get it! There should at least be a body if he died!” Logan slammed the door shut as he placed his machete on the ground. He pulled his fingers through his hair as he groaned. “Where the hell could he be?!”  
“I-I’m sure he’s somewhere around here, he can’t go far with a broken leg, right?” Patton started to chew on his finger as Logan’s eyes widened.  
“His leg’s BROKEN!?”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that!” Patton laughed a bit before taking in what Logan just said. “OH GOD, HE’S LEG’S BROKEN!!” And now he was panicking. Logan opened his mouth to say something before someone knocked on the door.  
“W-Who’s that?” Patton eyed the door while Logan grabbed his gun and a bat. He slowly looked through the peephole to see a zombie.  
“Patton, stay there.” He slowly opened the door and hit the zombie in the chest. He then walked out and held his gun to its head. “Damn rotters.” He pulled the trigger, but missed when someone pushed him. “Patton what’re you-” Roman. He stared Roman in the eyes before hugging the human, but then Roman pulled away while grabbing Logan’s gun.  
“R-Roman, I know you like taking the spotlight, but if you’re going to shoot the damn thing, shoot it!” Logan pointed at the zombie who was curled up in a ball with its arms above its head.  
“W-What is it doing…?” Patton asked, then the two gasped as Roman threw the gun as far away from them as possible.  
“Don’t worry, Virgil! I made a promise! You’re fine!” Roman patted the zombie on the shoulder as he gave it a warm smile.  
“R-Roman! G-Get away from that thing!” Patton screamed, but was even more shocked when the zombie flinched.  
“Don’t yell! He doesn’t like loud noises!” Roman protested as he glared at the two.  
“Stop calling it a ‘he’, it’s not alive!” Logan yelled as he grabbed his gun and pointed it at the zombie. “Now move out of the way so I can kill it!”  
“Well he’s more alive than you!” Roman shouted without thinking. “I-I mean, he was a person and he acts like a person. He can actually talk! Go ahead Virgil! Show them!” The zombie opened its mouth, but Logan shouted before it could even make a peep.  
“Roman! Get away from it! It’s gonna bite!” Virgil immediately placed his hands over his mouth as he felt like he was going to barf. He looked around before noticing a trash can and hurriedly put his head in it, letting his fluids come out. Luckily, he couldn’t really feel the burning sensation that he would if he was alive.  
“Is it… Puking?” Patton looked at the creature in confusion. “Why is he-it, puking?”  
“He doesn’t like the thought of eating or biting a human.” Roman shrugged as he patted Virgil on the back. “Once I told him that I thought he ate you then he ran to the bathroom. I really wanted to go in, but I didn’t feel like seeing puke.”  
“Please s-stop talking… about it…” The two humans stared in fear and shock as the zombie spoke. “It… m-makes it… w-worse…” Then he barfed again.  
“Did it actually just…?” Logan’s arm fell a bit as he stared wide-eyed at the zombie.  
“Alright alright, I won’t.” Roman laughed a bit. “See! I told you he could talk!”  
“Is… Is he r-really not dangerous?” Patton dared to ask. Logan opened his mouth to protest, but Roman beat him to it.  
“Of course! He saved my life!” Roman smiled as the zombie pulled out a small towel from his hoodie pocket and wiped his mouth. “Look! He knows how to bandage wounds!” Roman showed off the zombies super awesome bandaging skills to the two humans. Patton started to walk towards the two and kneeled down. He held out his hand to the zombie, which was actually around his size.  
“Well then, hiya! I’m Patton! Your happy, pappy pal!” Virgil hesitantly took the hand after eyeing it for a while.  
“… I, u-uh…” Virgil wanted to introduce himself properly, but that swing from the bat, along with the barfing, just made him worn out. “…V-Virgil…”  
“Nice to meet you, Virgil!” Out of nowhere, Patton pulled the zombie into a tight embrace, which made Virgil tense.  
“Why are you two acting so casually towards it!?” Logan growled. “That thing ate our families! That’s why we kill them!” Then, Virgil hid behind the two humans. He was absolutely terrified of this angry human. Why did he want to kill him so badly?? He hasn’t even done anything! And then, Roman read the zombies mind.  
“Logan, he hasn’t even done anything! He’s not responsible for their deaths!” Roman reasoned. “Yeah, his kind ate a lot of people, but he hasn’t eaten a single person, right?” Virgil hesitated. He had eaten someone before. It was once, but it was still someone. Luckily, they got turned instead of dying since Virgil only took a small bite. He wasn’t in his right mind at the time, but now he was. He nodded his head as he shut his eyes tight. Why did zombies eat humans? Why couldn’t they just be friends? Then it would be so much easier to stay alive…  
“Yeah! Now, let’s get you two inside!” Patton grabbed Roman’s crutches as Virgil helped Roman up. They all got inside while Logan still pointed the gun at him. “Logan! Stop pointing the gun at our guest!”  
“What- It’s a ZOMBIE!” Logan shouted.  
“That’s no reason for you to point a gun at him!” Patton shouted back.  
“That’s the PERFECT reason for me to point a gun at him!” Logan growled. As the two argued, Roman and Virgil snuck into the small area that Roman owned. Virgil helped him get onto his rusty mattress and looked around for a blanket. He waited a little while for the yelling to subside, and went out. He looked around the table, the couch, and even in the fridge, but he couldn’t find anything!  
“What the hell are you doing?” Logan growled, making the zombie jump.  
“U-Uh…. B-Blank… B-Blank-ket….” Virgil muttered.  
“Blanket? You want a fucking blanket??” He was pissed. “So, what? You just waltz in here and get anything you want? And I thought corpses don’t get cold?”  
“N-No, R-” Before he could finish, Patton popped in.  
“He can get whatever he needs, Lo!” Patton scolded, but turned to face Virgil with a bright smile. “Now, what do ya need?”  
“Umm… B-Blanket… I-I n-need a… b-blanket…” Virgil mumbled.  
“Alrighty! One blanket coming up!” Patton scavenged through a small cupboard before pulling out a big blanket. “Here ya go!” Virgil stumbled a bit as he was given the blanket.  
“Uh, th-thank you…” Was the last thing he said before quickly rushing into Roman’s room.  
“Huh, maybe he’s sleeping with Roman.” Patton smiled, which only angered Logan. He stomped towards the room with Patton following close behind. The two then stopped at the sight they were given. The zombie was laying the large blanket on Roman while pulling some bandages out of his pocket.  
“So that’s why you went out there? To get me a blanket?” Roman smiled. “How sweet.”  
“Sh-Shut up…” Virgil grumbled.  
“But, seriously, you didn’t have to get me a blanket. I would’ve been fine without one!” Roman explained.  
“H-Humans need to… b-be healthy t-to h-heal….” Virgil muttered. “N-Now… G-give me y-your leg.”  
Roman carefully pushed his broken leg out of the blanket and towards the zombie. Virgil began to unwrap the leg and smiled when he saw that it had healed a bit. “B-Better…” Then he wrapped some new bandages on the leg and finished it off with a bow.  
“Is that a bow I see??” Roman gasped as he sat up. “Oh my! It’s so beautiful! It makes my leg look like an art project!” That made Virgil laugh.  
“Y-Your like… m-my sister…” He smiled.  
“Was she as amazing as me?” Roman posed to make himself look more magnificent.  
“… Nah… Sh-She was b-better…” Roman gasped at that.  
“How rude!” He made offended princey noises to emphasize his point.  
“Aww, see Lo? He was just getting a blanket for Roman.” Patton whispered, but Logan was still angry. They were trying to stay alive by killing zombies, not keeping one as a pet! And Logan worked too hard to make this a zombie-free household! He quickly pulled out his knife and threw it at the zombie’s back.  
Virgil’s eyes widened as he almost fell onto Roman’s leg. Something hit him in the back. But what?  
“Logan! What the hell is wrong with you!?” Roman shouted. “Why would you throw a damn knife at him?!” Ah, it was a knife.  
“He’s going to try and eat you!” Logan growled. “I’m just making sure someone can stop him before he does.”  
Virgil backed away from Roman’s leg and tried to grab the knife. If only he could reach…  
“Logan!” Patton shouted as Logan already had his gun out and ready to shoot the zombie. “Y-You are… Grounded!”  
“…What?” Both of the humans gave the father figure a puzzled look.  
“You heard me! Now go to your room!” Patton pointed at the more sophisticated one’s room. Logan began to protest, but was interrupted. “No buts! Go! Now!”  
Logan begrudgingly went to his room while the other two just stared, frightened that they would be next. Patton looked over at the zombie with pity and slowly approached him. He carefully pulled out the knife, which made a disgusting squelch as he did so. Fortunately, Virgil didn’t really feel it, he just heard it which was enough to make him wince.  
“I… I’m sorry about Logan. He doesn’t exactly trust people too quickly. Especially if they’re, uh…” Patton trailed off a bit, unsure of how to put it. But Virgil understood and just nodded with a small smile. “Yeah, umm… So don’t mind him! He’s just sour!” The two humans laughed at that, while the zombie let out a nervous chuckle.  
“Well, uh, Roman, you should get to bed.” Patton patted Roman on the shoulder as he pulled his leg under the blanket and started to drift off to sleep. “And, umm… Do zombies sleep?”  
Virgil simply shook his head as he looked down.  
“Ah, well that’s alright! You can just look around if you want.” Patton smiled at the nervous corpse. “I’m gonna get some shut eye myself, I didn’t sleep too well last night.” But before Patton could leave, Virgil caught his attention.  
“A-Ah! W-Wait!” Patton turned around to look at the zombie. “R-Roman told m-me that… th-this belonged t-to you…” Virgil held out the bag and opened the front pocket. “A-And this t-too….” Patton smiled brightly as he grabbed the bag and picture and held them close.  
“Oh, thank you thank you thank you!!” Patton wrapped the zombie in a hug and as he left he heard the zombie say one last thing.  
“K-Keep them close…” … But it was probably just his imagination.


	7. Virgil goes home and reads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's exactly what the title says...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, now THIS is the shortest chapter!... I hope...

Virgil was scared. He needed to leave. But… What about Roman? Would he freak out if he saw him gone? Maybe he should leave a note… And so he did. He left a small note on the floor and stood up. He walked to the front door, but before he could leave, a familiar voice spoke to him.  
“And where are you going?” Logan asked, but it sounded more like a demand.  
“H-Home….” Virgil said simply, not turning around to face the man. He tried to unlock the door, but he couldn’t figure out how it worked. “U-Uh… C-Can… H-Help…?”  
“Help with what? Opening the door?” The zombie nodded and the human stood up, making him flinch and tense up. He pushed Virgil out of the way and opened the door. “And don’t come back.”  
Virgil nodded and quickly left. He went to his house and stayed there, reading his journal.  
I should’ve went with them. I should’ve let them eat me. Then I would be of some use. I’m such a coward. I should do it. I should let them eat me. Yeah… I’ll let them eat me. It’ll be fine. I’ll be fine.


	8. Going to the mall during the zombie apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I make these characters that have been beautifully made by Thomas Sanders and made them so INCREDIBLY DUMB-

It has been a few weeks and Roman’s leg is already better, and Logan was also ungrounded. He really wanted to go see Virgil during the time, but Logan and Patton told him that it wouldn’t be safe. Logan said Virgil wasn’t safe, while Patton said it wasn’t safe because of the zombies they would encounter on the way there.  
“Well, my leg’s better, so I’m gonna go visit Virgil, bye!” Roman waved as he went to the door, but was stopped by Logan.  
“I will not allow you to go visit that monstrosity.” He scolded.  
“And neither will I!” Patton agreed, and Logan grew a smug look now that Patton was on his side. “Unless I can go with you.” And the smug look was gone.  
“Patton!” Logan shouted.  
“Logan!” The two human’s shouted together.  
“I will not allow either of you to go out there just to see a damn zombie!” He growled. “And I don’t even see a point for you to see it besides getting yourself killed.”  
“… Well, there is a reason…” Roman mumbled, which caught both human’s attention. “He, uh, kinda has a bunch of supplies at his house. There’s probably enough for about nine to ten people.”  
“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” Patton asked, suddenly really happy that they might be able to get some supplies.  
“Well… I didn’t know if he would be too keen on sharing…” Roman explained.   
“Then why didn’t you just shoot it and take all the supplies?” Logan asked, it was quite a simple task.  
“I’m not going to shoot the person who saved me!” Patton slowly opened the door behind them while the two began their argument.  
“For the last time, Roman! That thing isn’t a person!” Logan yelled.  
“He is a person- AH!” Roman was pulled out of the room and into the small alleyway.  
“Bye Logan!” Patton waved goodbye before closing the door. Logan was alone. He hated being alone.  
“So… Where’s Virgil’s place?” Patton asked as they hid behind a wall.  
“Uh… Well, I actually forgot how to get there…” Patton opened his mouth to say something, but Roman cut him off. “Which is why we’re going to ask him to take us there.”  
“But… Isn’t Virgil at his house?” Patton asked again.  
“Nope! He told me he likes to hang out near the pharmacy in the afternoon.” Roman looked around until he spotted him. “There!” He pointed at a pale zombie with faded purple hair, who was currently talking to another zombie.  
“W-What do y-you… m-mean GrRrRrRRrrr!? A-All I want t-to know is… w-where the m-mall is!” Virgil shouted at another zombie who looked like they used to be a security guard. “A-Aren’t you s-supposed to be… a-a guard??” The zombie just groaned in response. “U-Useless… a-and rude! N-Now I have t-to… find h-hot topic mys-self…”  
“Virgil!” Roman shouted, which made the zombie jump at the noise. He whipped around to see the two humans waving at him. His eyes widened in shock as he looked at the other zombies. Silently, he made his way over to the two.  
“Virgil, it’s so good to see you again.” Roman smiled at his friend. Patton just greeted him by giving him a bone-crushing hug.  
“W-What d-doing… are y-you doing here?” Virgil was kinda panicking. There were so many zombies around right now, it wasn’t safe!  
“We came to see our friend, silly!” Patton laughed.  
“I-It… n-not s-s… safe…” Virgil warned as he warily looked at the other zombies.  
“Ah, we’ll be fine! Now come on! Let’s hang out, you Debby downer!” Roman slung his arm around Virgil’s shoulders, but this time he didn’t tense up. Instead it was… comforting.  
“So, anywhere that you were planning on going today?” Patton asked the zombie.  
“U-Uh… M-Mall…?” He mumbled in a questioning tone. “B-But I… c-can’t find it…”  
“then we’ll just have to look for it!” Roman whisper-shouted. “Onward! Our journey awaits!”  
For the rest of the day, they looked for and went to the mall. It was quiet and zombie free since the door was locked. They first went to the Disney store, then Hot topic, and finally figured out how to operate a fryer. And when the day was done, they stayed at Virgil’s place.  
“Oh wow, you do have a lot of supplies!” Patton awed as he looked in the fridge. “And the fridge still works!!”  
“What!? I didn’t know that!” Roman ran into the kitchen and awed at how cold the fridge was.  
“No e-electricity… I-In h-house??” Virgil hated his terrible grammar and hoped they understood.  
“Nah, the electricity shut off ages ago, wonder what’s keeping your place running?” Patton questioned, but Virgil shrugged.  
“Did your parents have a generator down in the basement?” Roman asked as he looked down stairs. The two humans didn’t notice when the zombie’s eyes widened as Roman opened the basement door.  
“U-Uh, n-no!... O-One in… sh-shed…” Virgil quickly said, but got even more anxious as Patton pulled out a container from the fridge.  
“You have deer meat? Why do you have deer meat?” He asked as he began to open the container, but quickly put it back on after smelling it. “And why is it not cooked??”  
“M-My… D-Dad… hunt deer… w-when… w-w-when…” Virgil trailed off as a short memory crossed his mind.


	9. Cookies make everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories suck. They especially suck when you remember that you were supposed to do your laundry

“Dad, this is pointless.” Virgil sighed as he leaned on the gun.  
“It’s not ‘pointless’, but what is pointless is that broken pencil.” His father laughed as he pointed at a dirty pencil stuck in the ground.  
“God, your jokes are terrible!” He groaned. “Now can I just go inside? I want to go back to my music.”  
“You know; you really should stop using your electronics so much. Just because we have a generator doesn’t mean we have unlimited energy.”  
“I know, I know. It’s just; this whole thing is so… stressful.” Virgil’s breath quickened as he saw a zombie. “D-Dad! Zombie!”  
His dad whipped around and stared at the zombie.  
“Virgil, shoot it.”  
“What!?” He whisper-yelled. “I-I can’t shoot it!”  
“You have the gun, I don’t. Shoot it, now!” His father yelled, catching the zombie’s attention. A few tears ran down his face as he shot the zombie in the head. His arms hurt from the recoil, but he did it. He laughed as the zombie fell to the ground.  
“I… I did it…” He breathed with a smile on his face. “I actually did it!”  
“Good job, son. I’m proud of you.” His father’s face slowly contorted into fear as he was beating on a window. His mother and sister were turned and were eating him alive. “Virgil! H-Help! Please! Open the door!” His father cried, but soon his tears dried as he went limp. His skull was cracked open as his undead family ate away his brains.

A few tears fell down his cheeks as he stared at the floor. Was he crying? Why couldn’t he move? Wasn’t there other people here? Other humans? Wait… No, he was a zombie. He wasn’t human. Not anymore.  
“V-Virgil? Are you alright?” Roman asked, slowly placing a hand on the zombie’s shoulder. Virgil jumped at the sudden contact and stared wide-eyed at the human, fear crossing his features. He shakily put a hand to his face and felt the wet streaks that had run down his cold face. He wiped them away and stared off to the side.  
“S-S-Sorry...” He mumbled.  
“It’s not your fault that you started to cry.” Patton reassured. “Sometimes I cry about the dumbest things! Like, uh… Oh! That there aren’t any cookies! That’s, like, the worst thing ever! Cookies are the best thing ever!” Roman laughed at that.  
“I bet out of all these supplies, Virgil as at least one cookie.” He chuckled, but was shocked when the zombie nodded. “Wait, you actually have cookies??”  
He nodded again before going into a hidden cabinet and pulling out a box of girl scout cookies.  
“H-Hid from… s-sister…” He smiled and gave the box to the two humans.  
“Oh. My. GOODNESS!!” The two dug into the box and held a single cookie like it was their lifeline. They took a small bite and moaned at the taste. “Fis iz sho gud…” Patton muttered through chews.  
After a few more cookies, they all sat down on the couch. Virgil brought out a few movies and popped them into a DVD player. They all watched a few movies before the two human’s fell asleep. Virgil sighed as he carefully squeezed out from Roman’s grip. He went into his room and pulled out his zombie journal and began to read.  
No. I need to live. For mom, Lilly, and… dad. God, why did I watch that? Why didn’t I just close the window?? Anyways, after that, I reloaded the gun and checked the supplies. We… I still have a lot of supplies left. I still can’t believe that I’m alone. I don’t want to be alone. For once, I want to be with someone. Anyone. I-  
Virgil sat up as he heard something outside. He walked out of his room and to the front door. When he opened it, he was greeted by a few zombies walking towards his home.  
“W-What… d-doing…?” He asked. A few zombies groaned out that they smelled humans in the house. “N-No… J-Just me… N-Newly… t-t-turned…” He showed the zombies a bit on his arm to show them that he was turned. They all nodded and were about to leave, but they all stopped when the door opened.  
“Hey, what are you doing outside-” Roman’s eyes widened when he saw all the zombies outside. “Oh my….” Virgil panicked. And by panicked, he actually pounced onto the human like he was going to eat him.  
“P-Pretend… Dead…” He pretended to bite his arm, only getting some drool on him. He got up and grabbed the human, who was doing pretty well at playing dead, and dragged him inside. He waved to the zombies before shutting the door. He looked through the peephole and sighed in relief as all the zombies were gone.  
“S-Sorry…” He muttered to the human as he wiped the drool off of his arm. “A-Are… you o-okay…?”  
“Well, yeah! Thanks to you!” Roman cheered. “The worst thing that happened was the drool, but at least I’m alive!”  
“N-Not… Scared…?” Virgil was confused by Roman’s cheery mood.  
“Not really. Though, I was scared that your act wasn’t going to work, but it did. And I’m glad it did!”  
“O-Oh…” Virgil was a bit happy that the human wasn’t scared of him.  
“I’m surprised that Patton slept through that though, but I guess he sleeps through everything.” Roman laughed. “I think I’ll need to save you some time, so that I won’t need to owe you anything.”  
“U-Uh, n-no… Y-You don’t… owe m… me…!” Virgil panicked.  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!” He chuckled. “Anyways, let’s get back to bed.” He smiled as he went back to the couch, leaving a lot of room for Virgil at the end.  
“U-Uh… C-Can’t… sleep…” Virgil fiddled with his fingers before coming up with an idea. “I-I’ll go f-for… walk!” He smiled as he pointed to the door.  
“Oh. Alright, have fun.” The human waved to the zombie as he went out the door. He let out a long sigh before walking to the town. He looked around before spotting a large crowd of zombies surrounding someone. Who was shooting a gun. And had rectangular glasses. And… oh no.


	10. Logan, what the hell are you doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is not thinking logically... which doesn't make sense since he's lOgIc-

Logan paced the base. He was constantly cleaning his glasses and fixing the supplies. He looked outside and started to panic. Where were they?? They should be back by now! He grabbed his gun and opened the two doors.  
“I shouldn’t have let them go see that zombie…” He muttered to himself. He slowly crept out across the streets and near the pharmacy, but before he could a herd of zombies began to surround him. He held out his gun and started to shoot, which made more come over. He was going to die. He was going to die alone and by zombies. Then there is a loud noise. It sounded like glass breaking, and flames. Was there a fire? Before he could make any more guesses, all the zombies ran away. There was only a single zombie. One that had purple hair, black ripped jeans, and a torn hoodie. He glared at the zombie and aimed his gun at it, but stopped when he saw that it was holding a lighter. He slowly put the gun back on his back and walked up to the zombie. He quickly grabbed its collar and glared at it straight in the eyes.  
“Where. Are. They?” He questioned. The zombie looked terrified and pointed at the forest. Logan looked at the forest and back at the zombie. “Take me to them. Now.” He pointed a smaller hand gun at him and followed him into the forest.  
The zombie led him to a small house that was in the middle of the woods. It opened the door to reveal both Roman and Patton talking.  
“Oh! Hi Logan!” Roman waved at the human, not noticing that he was pointing a gun at his dear friend. “I was just telling Patton about how Virgil saved my life. Again!”  
“Yeah! It was really interesting.” Patton added as he looked over at Roman. “Apparently Virgil pretended to bite him and the zombies around the house left and-” Patton finally looked at Logan and his smile fell. “Why are you holding a gun up to his head?”  
“Because he’s holding you hostage! I bet he wanted to bring me here thinking I’m unarmed and kill us all at once!” Logan exaggerated as he pushed the gun closer to the zombie’s head, who shut his eyes tight, waiting for the bullet to end him.  
“And if you're still fixated on the fact that he doesn’t eat humans, then maybe he would feed us to the other zombies!” Logan added before either of them could say a word.  
“Logan, please stop. He’s done nothing to harm us!” Patton reasoned as Roman slowly reached his hand behind him without either of the two noticing. “He even gave us his secret stash of cookies!”  
“Him being alive and around us is harmful enough.” Logan growled.  
“Logan.” Roman dead panned as he swiftly pulled out his pistol and pointed at the man’s head. “Put the gun down.”  
“You wouldn’t.” He rolled his eyes. “Not even you would be stupid enough to kill another human.”  
“When did I ever say I was going to kill you?” Roman quickly pointed the gun at Logan’s arm and shot, making him drop the gun. Blood went onto Virgil’s face as he winced, probably thinking it was his own. But when he opened his eyes he rushed out of the room. He came back in with a first aid kit.  
Both Roman and Patton were surprised when the zombie knew exactly what to do in this situation, but Logan just denied the help.  
“Get away from me, you corpse!” Logan yelled, even though it would be illogical to refuse help he wouldn’t take it from a zombie.  
“Y-You… n-need help…” Virgil urged as he grabbed the human’s hand and began to clean the wound. Logan tried to pull his hand away, but the zombie’s grip was too strong, so he just let it help.  
Virgil had finished bandaging the wound and began to put the kit away as Roman and Patton came up to help him onto the couch.  
“I can’t believe you shot me.” Logan muttered to Roman.  
“It was the only thing I could think of to get you to think logically.” Roman explained.  
“Well…. Even though it was incredibly stupid, it worked. So… thank you.” Virgil came back in with the box of cookies and set it down on the table in front of Logan. Roman went to grab it but Patton swatted his hand away so Logan could take it. The zombie retreated back into the kitchen and went into the fridge. He grabbed a container and went down to the basement, locking the door in the process.  
“What’s he doing?” Logan asked.  
“Uh…. Honestly? No idea.” Roman shrugged.  
“Yeah, he’s never done that before…” Patton added.  
Before they could say anything else though, the door opened. The zombie struggled. But eventually he got the door open and went into his room.  
“Now what is he doing?” Logan asked again.  
“Probably just hanging out in his room.” Roman answered. “You know; He has a lot of books. I remember he told me that his mom was a doctor.”  
“Ooo, I never knew that!” Patton awed.

After talking about many things, like how Logan wanted to find out a cure for the zombie virus, Roman told Virgil that they were leaving and they went back to their base. They enjoyed the rest of their day and went to sleep. This became almost like a schedule for the four of them. They would meet up, hang out, and go back home. Logan actually started calling Virgil a ‘he’ instead of an ‘it’ which was nice, but he still didn’t trust the zombie, at least not with his life. Also, Virgil had stopped puking every time someone mentioned him eating them, which was nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to read my Christmas special (even though it's not christmas yet-) before reading the next chapter!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27380902


	11. Man, the military's harsh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SO! A dude named General Green breaks their door down and gets roasted by Logan with logic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! What the heckle are you doing!? Did you even read my Christmas special before continuing? If not, why??... Oh right, it probably doesn't make any sense. WELL, you won't understand this one if you don't read it, so I'll just give you a quick summary that will also probably not make a lot of sense but will be given to you anyways-
> 
> It was Christmas in the zombie apocalypse and the two of the three humans had invited their zombie friend to join them. They all had given out their presents, but Logan was confused about his gift. Virgil had given him a pair of keys with nothing that went with them. Virgil told him to follow him and after a bunch of hesitating, he did. Virgil had brought him to a lab that looked like an old shop, which Logan was very grateful for. Logan was able to do some research to try and figure out a cure for the zombie apocalypse. They had a nice moment together, one that they would never tell the other two gossiping humans...

Today was a nice day. After the snow had left, the four could only assume that it was either February or March. Sure, they had no idea when an actual day was, but that doesn’t mean they can’t guess. In the beginning, Logan tried using a calendar, but Roman had thrown it out to the zombies when they were trying to find the right place to live, so they were stuck with guessing the date.  
Last night, Virgil had slept over and they all were in the living room. Patton was snoring, Roman was muttering the lyrics to almost every Disney song in his sleep, Logan was in a recliner reading a book that Virgil had given him, and Virgil was staring at the roof. He wished that he could sleep, then he could probably dream about being human. Man, did that sound nice. He missed staying inside, or buying Halloween decorations, or even just sleeping! He really wanted to sleep. He shut his eyes and tried to at least pretend to sleep, but shot up when there was a loud banging on the door. Logan stared wide-eyed at the door, shocked that the noise even woke Patton up. Roman fell off the couch and onto Virgil, so now they were making a plus sign.  
“H-Heavy…” Virgil breathed as he tried to push Roman off of him.  
“Shit! What the hell was that!?” Roman gasped as he slowly got off of Virgil. “Sorry ‘bout that, by the way…” He apologized as he helped the zombie up.  
“I-Is it a zombie!?” Patton nearly screeched.  
“Open the door! We already heard you!” A deep, stern voice shouted. Definitely not a zombie.  
Logan got up and went to the first door. He peeked through the peephole and saw a man with a facemask on.  
“How did you get through the first door?” Logan asked, sounding just as stern as the man behind the door, if not more.  
“Your door was puny so I broke it down, now open up!” He yelled again.  
“How do we know you won’t try to take our supplies?” he questioned.  
“What the hell is this? A survey? Open the damn door!” He once again yelled. “We’re in the military and we go out to find survivors that need help.”  
Logan sighed before finally opening the door. Patton and Roman quickly stuck Virgil behind them while he did so.  
“You should really start with the military thing first.” Roman retorted.  
“I usually don’t have to since people are too excited to see another living person.” The man spat. “Now come with us, we have food, water, and shelter at our base.”  
“So you expect us to just go with you since you’re in the military?” Logan growled.  
“Well, you opened the door when I told ya, so… Yeah?” He said in a questioning tone. “What else do ya want? I already told ya that I got food, water, and shelter for ya! And a better door!”  
“Yes, why don’t we go with the man who broke down our door and yelled at us to open this one to his base that we have no idea where it’s at and if it’s even real, so he can probably steal our things and home while he feeds us to zombies.” Logan dead panned, making the man’s eyes widen and jaw drop. “No offense, sir, but you sound even dumber than my friend over there without the glasses. Sorry Roman.”  
“I guess I’m not offended…” Roman scoffed.  
“Alright, I see your point.” The man sighed. “My name’s General Green and I’m a part of a force that helps survivors in need. When I saw your door I assumed there was someone in here, but I broke your door down when it didn’t let me in. I’m simply here to help you actually live through the apocalypse.”  
“… We are surviving just fine without any military help, so thank you for your concern but we will be okay.” He tried to shut the door, but the man put his foot in to stop it from closing. He opened the door forcefully and glared at Logan.  
“You’re hiding something, aren’t you?” He growled.  
“N-No….” Logan stuttered. He only ever stuttered when he lied, which the general figured out quickly. He shoved the door wide open and walked in with two soldiers walking behind him. He looked around the small place before seeing the two other humans hiding someone behind them.  
“Who are you hiding?” He growled as he glared down at the two. The two men went behind them and grabbed the person by their shoulders, only to drop them again.  
“Sir! It’s a corpse!” They all aimed their guns at Virgil, but before they could shoot, the other three humans held out their guns as well.  
“What are you three doing!? Get the hell away from that thing before it bites you!” The general shouted.  
“This is why we didn’t want to go with you! We knew that you wouldn’t let our friend come with us!” Roman stated. “And we have a very tight schedule that includes hanging out with him almost every day, so it wouldn’t work out.”  
“You can’t be friends with that thing!” General Green yelled. “It's kind EATS US!!”  
“But he doesn’t!” Patton responded. “He hates even the thought of eating a human!”  
“It’s still just a mindless corpse! All those things can think of is what to eat next, it can barely even speak-”  
“A-Actually… I-I’ve been… t-taking l-lessons…. A-about grammar f-f…… from L-Logan….” Virgil commented, which left the general staring at him with wide eyes. “O-Oh… S-Sorry…. I-I didn’t m-m… m-mean to i-interrupt…”  
“…Holy shit, it can talk…” One of the soldiers gasped.  
“S-Sir! What do w-we do now?” The other soldier questioned.  
“Uh… H-How can it talk…?” General Green asked Logan. “Did you teach it, or something…?”  
“I am merely helping him use proper grammar, which is working out pretty well,” Logan answered with a smug look. “But no, I did not ‘teach’ him how to speak, he learned that on his own.”  
“…Fine, you can take your pet with you to the base.” The two soldiers were going to protest, but the general interrupted them. “As long as my team can run a few tests on it.”  
“Okay, first of all, he’s not our ‘pet’. Second of all, that’s not our decision to make, it’s his-” Roman pointed at his undead friend, who flinched at the sudden attention.  
“You want me to ASK it? Really?” He gave them a confused look, which turned into a shocked expression when the three nodded. “Ugh, fine. Do you mind us running tests on you at our base?”  
“U-Uh…” Virgil looked at his three human friends, who just smiled at him. He didn’t know what to do, but no matter what he needed to make a stop at his house. “N-No… I… D-Don’t mind, b-but…. N-need to g-go home f-f…. first…”  
“Home?” The two soldiers looked at their commander, who was so very confused. “What the hell does that mean??”  
“It means he wants to visit his house before he leaves! Duh!” Roman rolled his eyes, though stopped when Patton elbowed him.  
“Roman! Don’t be rude!” He scolded like the father figure he was.  
“And where exactly is that at?”  
“F-Forest…” Virgil muttered as he stood up and began walking to the door. “I-I’ll…. B-be back…” And with that, he left. General Green tried to send his men to follow him, but Logan stopped him.  
“It’s best that you let him go alone.” He stated.  
“WHAT- What if that thing brings back a whole army!?” The general shouted a little too loudly. “We could all die!”  
“The only reason why we would be eaten by a hoard of zombies is because your yelling would attract them, not our friend.” Logan glared at him. “And the only thing that would be stopping them is our wooden door since you destroyed our metal one, so it would be far too easy for them to come in here.”  
“Uh…” The general was going to say more, but was cut off by Logan, again.  
“So technically, we were doing perfectly fine until you destroyed our door and started yelling, putting us in danger. So thank you for risking our lives without our decision.”  
“… I never knew you could roast someone so logically….” Roman awed.  
“Sir, maybe if they do come to the base with us, this one could be one of our scientists.” One of the soldiers whispered.  
“Maybe, but right now, I want to know what’s taking that zombie so long.” General Green growled.


	12. Huh, so he kept his family in the basement... nice

-At Virgil’s house…  
Virgil stumbled into his home and quickly grabbed a small bag. He shoved some water, canned food, dried meat, a bunch of cookies for his friends, and his zombie journal. He went to the door but stopped when he remembered something. The basement. He put his bag down and made his way to the fridge. He grabbed a bunch of raw meat and went to the basement. He turned on the light at the bottom of the stairs and slowly put the food on a small table.  
“F-Food…?”  
“N-No…. J-Just me… mum…” Virgil smiled at his mother as he gave his sister a box of rabbit meat.  
“O-Oh… H-Hi…” The taller zombie lazily hugged Virgil and went over to a bigger box of deer meat.  
“I-I’ll be… g-gone for… while… s-see you… s-soon…” Then he went back upstairs and to the front door, grabbing his small bag and leaving.

The three of them groaned as they continued to walk.  
“How much farther?” Roman grumbled.  
“Are we there yet??” Patton groaned.  
“…Bored…” Virgil sighed. He would have said that he was tired, but that wasn’t true. Though he wished that he was, then he could get some sleep.  
“You three complain far too much…” Logan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“We’re almost there, wimps.” General Green said through gritted teeth. They had been complaining ever since they walked the first mile.  
“WIMPS?!?” Roman growled. “Excuse you! But I am not a WIMP!”  
“You know; I never got your names, what are they?” One of the soldiers asked, trying to change the topic.  
“Oh! I’m Patton Baker!” Patton smiled brightly.  
“Roman Prince!” Roman gave a very princely pose.  
“Logan Berry.” Logan said formally. Then they all looked at Virgil, who was fiddling with the beanie that Patton gave him.  
“And what about you?” The soldier smiled at the zombie, who hadn’t realized that they wanted his name as well.  
“A-Ah… V-Virgil… S-Storm…” He muttered just loud enough for them to hear.  
“Oh! Well, it’s nice to meet you, Patton, Roman, Logan, and Virgil!” He smiled at the four. “I’m Thomas! Thomas Sanders!”  
“It’s nice to meet ya too, Thomas!” Patton smiled back.  
“Alright, enough of the chit chat, we’re here.” In front of them was a large, metal border with soldiers guarding the entrance. The soldiers allowed all the humans to go, but held up their guns as the zombie tried to follow.  
“Sir-!” One of them tried to speak, but the general cut him off.  
“It’s fine, let him in.” He growled, and they all put their guns down. There were many people in there, and they all stared wide-eyed at Virgil, who absolutely hated the attention. They began to walk over to a large tent that had two people in it.  
“Come one, Jan! It’s just this one!” One of them said. He had a moustache and a strip of gray interlacing with his dark brown hair.  
“No! I’m not letting you drink another one of my samples, Remus!” The other shouted as he tried to grab a small tube from the other. He had dark brown hair as well with a burn mark on the left side of his face. “Now give it back, you slimy piece of- General!” The two froze as they stared wide-eyed at the general, but fear slowly grew on their features as they saw Virgil.  
“Janus, Remus, these are some new recruits.” General Green said. “This is Logan berry, he will be helping you in finding out a cure and giving out medicine.” Logan gave a small nod.  
“This is Patton Baker and Roman Prince; they’ll help in containing the zombie.” Roman coughed as he glared at him. “Ah, I mean, Virgil Storm.”  
“That’s not any better…” Roman sighed.  
“B-But, Sir! You can’t allow that thing anywhere near us! It could kill us!” Janus shouted.  
“According to these three, it doesn’t like the taste of humans, so you’ll be fine.” He growled before turning around and leaving. “And don’t try to kill any of them, or you’ll be hearing from me.”  
“Bye Thomas!” Patton waved to Thomas, who waved back before following his commander.  
Remus eyed the zombie for a long period of time before a large smile grew on his face. He shoved Patton and Roman out of the way and held out his hand to the zombie.  
“Hi! I’m Remus!” He gave a crazed smile to him before the zombie finally shook his hand.  
“V-Virgil…” Both Remus and Janus gave a look of shock, but Janus’ showed a bit more fear.  
“Nice to meet you too…” Roman growled as he dusted himself off. He helped Patton up after they were both shoved to the ground.  
“Alright, now that you’ve had your little introduction, please get that thing contained.” Janus hissed as he backed away from the zombie.  
“What- We barely introduced ourselves!” Roman exaggerated. “At least tell us your name!”  
“Fine, it’s Janus Dyke, now contain it before I electrocute it and contain it myself.” He hissed again.  
“And where exactly do you want us to put him? A cage?” Logan questioned.  
“Splendid idea, now go ahead. There’s one over there.” He pointed to a large, human sized cage in the corner of the tent.  
“Wait we can’t put him in a cage like an animal!” Patton protested. “He’s still alive!... Sort of…”  
“It’s a safety precaution! Now, please contain it!” Janus had now grabbed a Taser in case he needed it. Roman was going to protest, but Virgil began to move towards the cage by himself. He opened the cage door and walked inside, closing it when he got in.  
“V-Virgil… What are you doing…?” Patton asked.  
“S-Safety… Prec-caution…” He smiled. “M-Makes people… f-feel safe…”  
“Uh… I-I guess that works…” Janus slowly crept over to the cage and quickly locked it. “Now, it’s getting late, so let’s just hit the hay…”  
“Hit the hay…. Oh! You mean go to sleep.” Logan realized, being unfamiliar with idioms he usually takes a while to understand them.  
“What about Virgil?” Patton asked.  
“Don’t worry, Padre! We’ll keep him company!” Roman answered, understanding that Patton just didn’t want Virgil to be alone.  
“Yes, do you have any spare blankets we could use?” Logan asked Janus, who was already getting the blankets for them.  
“Yeah, here.” He threw the three blankets at them and hit Remus in the head with one. “I’ll be over here in this corner, so don’t come over here.” He slowly laid down on the ground and covered himself up with his blanket, facing away from the others.  
“Quite rude.” Roman huffed as he went to lay down next to Virgil’s cage, Patton and Logan doing the same thing.  
“Oh, don’t mind him, he just doesn’t like new people, or zombies.” Remus smiled as he sat behind Virgil’s cage. “Any who, I’m gonna ask ya some questions, alright?” He asked the zombie.  
“U-Uh… O-Okay…?” Virgil said in a questioning tone.  
“Please keep it down, I really don’t feel like staying up all night due to your talking.” Logan spoke.  
“Alright!” Remus whispered. “Now, since you don’t eat people, what do you eat?” He started.  
Virgil perked up a bit and looked inside his bag. He scavenged in there until he pulled out a bag of dried meat.  
“Oh! Well, that’s a lot less disgusting that I thought it would be.” Remus whispered in a disappointed tone. He continued to ask about the zombie’s diet and how other zombies eat, which was absolutely disgusting so the human enjoyed it.


	13. Is this what always happens at a military base?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus reads Virgil's person diary- I MEAN JOURNAL- , Janus doesn't want to ask Virgil for permission to take his blood because he's a little BITC-  
> and Roman and Logan are just doin' their own thang-

Morning came and Remus got barely any sleep, yet he was still pretty awake. Logan was already up and was asking Janus about the research he had, who was still half asleep. Roman was messing with his sword and Patton was still asleep, while Virgil was reading his journal. He was so concentrated on reading it that he hadn’t realized that it was morning and everyone was already up. So when Remus spoke to him, he almost died… again.

“What’cha reading?” Remus asked, making Virgil drop his book. He tried to grab it but Remus got to it first. “Hmm…  _ Zombies are outside and I don’t have much ammo. I wish my family were still here, then they might be able to help me live through this. If this is the last sentence in my book, then that means I’m either dead or turned, if so please remember who wrote this: Virgil Storm. _ ” Remus’ smile fell as he realized this wasn’t just a little book, this was his journal. There were some more written very messily at the bottom, but the book was snatched away before he could read it.

“You shouldn’t touch things that aren’t yours.” Roman growled as he gave the book back to Virgil, who looked terrified that his last words were spoken aloud to everyone here.

“I… I, uh…” For once, Remus had no idea on what to say. He had just read the zombies last known words from when he was human. Usually he liked disturbing things, but this was more sad than it was disturbing.

“Uh, Remus, can you go get the second microscope from the supplies?” Janus asked as he and Logan hadn’t heard anything that had happened since they were too busy talking to each other to notice.

“Y-Yeah…” He said before walking over to a small cabinet that probably held the microscope Janus needed. Roman walked over to Virgil, who still had a look of fear after the whole ordeal.

“Hey, you alright?” Roman asked his undead friend. 

“Y-Yeah… f-fine…” Virgil mumbled as he finally snapped out of his trance and stuffed his notebook back into his bag. “... T-Thank you…”

“Heh, no problem, stormcloud.” Roman gave the zombie a smile before walking over to wake up Patton.

Virgil continued to stare at the spot where Roman once stood before his brows started to furrow in confusion. “S-Stormcloud…?” Then he jumped as someone yelled.

“You want me to ASK a ZOMBIE?!?” Janus shouted at Logan, now being fully awake after Logan had told him something. 

“That would be ideal, yes.” Logan replied robotically, seeming calm about someone shouting in his face and only the slightest bit angry. “Is that a problem?”

“Wh- YES!! I’m not gonna just ask the one thing that has probably killed thousands of people!!” Janus hissed(lol) as he flung around an empty syringe that was most likely for Virgil. “Remus, stop touching my two headed snake-”

“But it was looking at me! Both of them!” Remus whined as he pulled his finger away from the small enclosure.

“I don’t care! You know that she hates being bothered this early in the morning!” Janus yelled as he put the syringe back down. He seemed to hiss his ‘S’s when he was angry. “And you!” He pointed at Logan, bringing his focus back to the subject at hand. “All I said is that I need a sample! It’s like drawing blood! Actually, it is drawing blood! So I don’t see why I need to ask that thing-”

“Virgil.” Logan cut off. “His name is Virgil.” Logan seemed a little more pissed off than before.

“Whatever! I’m going back to bed!” Janus somehow spun around on his heel, snatched his blanket away from Patton, who had started folding it when he woke up, and went back to sleep in one swift motion.

“... It’s not too healthy to stay in bed all day-” Patton tried to say, but was interrupted by a loud CLANG that erupted throughout the tent.

“I found the microscope!” Over by a closet was a bunch of science equipment fallen over, and right in the middle was a hand sticking out of it holding a microscope. Janus had sat up in the makeshift bed and looked over at the mess before anger filled his eyes.

“REMUS!!” He hissed as he quickly got out of bed and pulled the man out of the disorganized equipment. Then began to scold him like an angry mother. “I told you not to take things out when other things are on top of it!! Look at all the science equipment that you messed up! I bet most of it is broken! And didn’t I tell you about this last week?? And why is your underwear in here?! And-!” 

He went on and on while the other four could only listen. Soon, the mess was picked up, along with Logan taking about half an hour organizing it by alphabetical order, and Janus was stuck with the same problem with the zombie since it was already too late to go back to sleep. He was currently standing in front of the zombie, holding the same empty syringe, and having a mix of anger and fear on his face.

“... D-Do you… N-Need my b-blood for t-test… testing, or….” Virgil gave the man a questioning look, since it’s been about an hour and a half since Janus had started staring at him.

“.... Will…” Janus began, taking a deep breath through his nose. “... Will you let me take a blood sample…?”

“Uh… s-sure-” Virgil was barely able to even finish as Janus let out a long breath. His shoulders also began to relax, though Virgil didn’t even know the man was tensing them.

“Oh, thank God!” Janus sighed before straightening back up once he remembered that there was a zombie in front of him. “Uh, I-I mean, good! C-Cause I was going to do whether you like it or not!” He announced, but there was a long, awkward silence as the zombie didn’t make any noises or moves to reply to the tense man. “I-I’m just gonna take the sample now-” He quickly stuck the syringe in and took the blood, taking him almost half a second to get away from the undead boy. He put some blood on a thin piece of glass and shoved it under a microscope, staying silent as he observed it.

“Heya kiddo!” Patton shouted as he walked over to Virgil. “How are ya doing’?” The father figure seemed to have a solemn look, but tried to cover it up with a bright smile. Though Virgil didn’t feel like he had any right to push the issue.

“F-Fine… bored…” Virgil gave a tired shrug as he messed with a bit of dirt that found itself in the metal cage. “... Hungry…” Both Remus and Janus looked over at the zombie as he said those last words, both having the same look of fear. Though Patton, Roman, and Logan all seemed very calm about it.

“Well, you did bring your food with you, right?” Patton asked. “If not, I’m sure the general can bring us some.”

“N-No… I h-have it… in… bag…” Virgil winced a bit at his grammar, but slowly reached inside his bag and grabbed a smaller, plastic bag of dried deer meat. “W-Want… some…?” He gestured towards the food as Patton tried to keep from holding back a disgusted look.

“N-No, I’m good!” Patton gave another smile. “I don’t really like dried meats!”

“O-Okay…” Virgil opened the bag and grabbed a piece to eat, but stopped when he noticed everybody looking at him. “U-Umm…” He began to look towards the ground as he slowly lowered the food.

“Hm?” Patton looked around before realizing that everyone was watching him. “Oh! I got it.” Patton stood up, gaining a confused look from the zombie. “Stop looking at him! He’s not comfortable eating with everyone looking at him!” Patton shouted as he gave a quick smile to Virgil and a thumbs up. Everyone soon went back to their work and Virgil began to eat his food, a little bit more comfortable than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, did I actually make this long? And is Virgil getting even more comfortable? And is Janus still a bitc-  
> I'm JK... this isn't that long.  
> btw check out the comments! It's not totally empty!... wait, nvm that's just me.


	14. //O3O//

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a chapter T^T

Heya there, readers! Sorry for not updating for SO LONG. I am working on the next chapter I've just been underneath the destructive figurative object called writer's block. I WILL UPDATE THO! I must... I s h a l l...  
Anywho, that's all I wanted to say for now. Until the next chapter, BYE!! ;>


End file.
